Akumumonogatari
by freakazoidian
Summary: Nightmare Story
1. Hitagi Crab, The Return - 01

Araragi and Hitagi got married one year after Hitagi came home again and started a local branch of the company she works for in their town. While the local branch was being constructed, Araragi's off-shore assignment was postponed. Hitagi & he both decided that they should get a house of their own so they got a joint house loan payable for 10 years.

Things started OK but as days goes by, Hitagi noticed that Araragi had no time for her at all because he always focus his attention to Shinobu. It was always the usual. She wakes up early to prepare breakfast for the three of them. Araragi & Shinobu go ahead of her using their car. Hitagi is the one who washes the dishes and cleans up before she leaves. She has to go home early because she needs to do the shopping and cooking.

At diner, Araragi & Shinobu always talk about what happened in work and Hitagi could not relate because she does not know anything about oddities and other stuff. When it is time for her to talk, both of them could not follow because her job is rather complex. Shinobu can somehow relate using the things she learned from the past but Araragi could not really follow and just watches the two of them chat. That is not what Hitagi wants at all. She wants to talk to Araragi and not Shinobu. Araragi is just dense to realize this.

One month, two months and three months have passed and there is still no change. One day, Hitagi was really hyped because it is their wedding anniversary. She was going to remind Araragi about it. As she was about to tell it to him, he said to her that Shinobu & him will be out for two days because of a job. He said that he did everything he could to reason out but there was nobody else available to fill for it. He kissed her in the cheek and the Shinobu and he left. All that she could say is good luck and she allowed them to leave.

After the two of them left, Hitagi cried so hard but not a sound came out of it because she could not even breathe normally due to the heaviness of her chest. Then she made a wish that all those sad feelings she have would go away. Out of the thin air, the crab god came out and said

\- I will grant your wish.

\- I would not allow you to do it again.

\- But you have no choice. I'm the only one who could give you peace.

(Hitagi was really broken inside so she gave in the temptation)

\- OK but on one condition. You would not take something that I want to keep.

\- That sounds reasonable. I will grant it and take something you do not want.

(Without saying what he will take, he entered into her)

On the instant, she felt relieved as if all her burden were lifted from her. Then she went to the bathroom to use the weighting scale to check her weight. It seems that it is all good because it was normal. Two days later, Shinobu & Araragi came back and Hitagi greeted them happily. Araragi asked

\- Why are you in high spirit?

\- That is a secret!


	2. Hitagi Crab, The Return - 02

They continued like they were before. The only difference is that, Hitagi does not feel any sadness at all even if she does not get to talk with Araragi. It was a pleasant change until Hitagi got sick. They went to the doctor and they did not find anything wrong with her. The doctor advised her to get some rest. Kanbaru learned about it so she volunteered to do the nursing since Araragi could not skip work. One week later something went wrong. Hitagi was no longer breathing. There was no pulse or anything. She is dead. Kanbaru did CPR and everything but she just would not wake up.

Then Shinobu sense some powerful presence. Moments after that, the crab god appeared and spoke to them.

\- Hahahahahahaha! You humans didn't learn anything at all.

(Araragi asked)

\- What have you done to Hitagi?

\- I just took something that she does not want or to be precise something that she does not even believed in.

(Araragi asked again)

\- What was it that you took from her?

\- I took her soul. She said before that she does not believe in the afterlife, heaven or hell. If she does not believe that then her soul is not something she wants to have because she does not believe on those things.

\- Return her soul at once or else...

(he got cut by the crab god)

\- Or else what? Even if I want to, it is not possible because I already consumed it. Her soul is no more and is a part of me. Even if you kill me, her soul would not return any more. I gave her what she wants and I took something that she does not want.

(And then a voice came from the crab god. There is no doubt about it, that was Hitagi's voice. This was what she said.)

\- Kill the crab god along with me.

(Araragi then said)

\- I don't want to lose you. Not like this.

\- You should do it. I want you to do it. Do it for me Koyomi. Remember what I said before, I would not allow anyone to kill you except me. I would not want anyone to kill me except you.

\- Don't joke around. I told you also, that I don't want that kind of romance. I could never kill you. I would not do something like that.

(Hitagi cried and begged him to do it.)

\- Please, Koyomi. I feel that every fiber of my being is being crushed. I can't take this pain anymore!

\- Master please stop. Don't flood me with negative feelings. It is hurting me!

Shinobu was in pain too because Araragi's feelings are being pass to her. It was not a simple sadness, Araragi was really torn into pieces. He can't save Hitagi and at the same time Shinobu is in pain because of him. Araragi like always could not decide. Kanbaru stepped in and inject some sedative to Araragi and he passed out. Because of that Shinobu was able to regain her composure. She then asked Kanbaru.

\- What was it that you have given him?

\- That is something that could bring down ten elephants for hours so he should be down for an entire day at least.

(While drenched in tears, Kanbaru asked Shinobu)

\- Shinobu-san! Please end this already. I could not take knowing Hitagi is in pain. I could not stand the sound of her being in immense pain.

\- OK but there is no turning back.

\- I understand. This is the only thing we could do for her.

Shinobu then changed to the highest form she could and energy drained the crab god. The crab god was no match for her and was quickly defeated.


	3. Hitagi Crab, The Return - 03

Two days later Araragi woke up and shouted in a loud voice

\- HITAGI!

(Shinobu was the only one there and she hugged him and cried while saying.)

\- Master, she is gone.

\- What are you saying Shinobu? Hitagi is there.

(There was nothing there. He was not in the same room either. He was in the hospital where Kanbaru works.)

\- It has been two days already. Hitagi's father took her remains and it got cremated immediately. Her ashes are in their home.

(Araragi could not accept it.)

\- No, no, no, no this can't be. It was just a dream.

\- No master, you must accept reality.

(Shinobu tears kept pouring because of all the emotions. Araragi saw her face and snapped out of it. He then patted her head and said)

\- Shinobu, I'm sorry! I was not thinking well. I don't want to see your face like that.

(He wiped the tears in her eyes as well as his and then he kissed her.)

\- Master.

The following day, they both visit Hitagi's house to show condolence to the Hitagi family. A week later, they sold the house and transferred the loan to the new owner. Shinobu & Araragi bought a new house costumed by both of them. Like the Araragi residence, it is colored yellow. Until the day Hitagi died, Hitagi kept her silence. She did not tell that Araragi together with Shinobu was the reason why she ended up having a contract with the crab god. Since the crab god consumed her soul which Shinobu consumed as well, Hitagi is gone forever. She is not in hell, heaven or even on earth. She can't be revived, resurrected, reincarnated or anything else. It was worse than death itself. It is partly her fault because she does not believe in the afterlife. The crab god took advantage of that.

And, Araragi & Shinobu live happily ever after ignorant of the facts concerning Hitagi's demise.


End file.
